conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Heliofilia
Heliofilia is a biological kingdom. It's the newest kingdom on Earth. The heliophiles have cells similar to animals, but with chloroplasts. They are both producers and consumers. They live on land, in water and in air. Subgroups *'Subregnum Nonlateroscatia' **Vacurida **Atnoerida *'Subregnum Bilateroscatia' **Caesareveia **Aegyptieveia *'Subregnum Trilateroscatia' Notable species Castiphus superarcticus Northern castiffe is an avian species of phylum "Aegyptieveia". It has an 15 cm long forebody and 1.5 metres long tail. Its eyes are in the sides of the body. Northern castiffes live their winters in shores of Morocco and Algeria. They move to the North Pole in March, as the sun rises there. Males start to dig a nest to the ice, while females dig their head to the snow and rise their tale up, in a way that the large and flat tail collects large amounts of sunlight. They hold their position for the whole summer, while the males take periodically eggs from female cloaca, putting them to the nest with the glucose-rich feces of the female. When the autumn comes, adult castiffes move back to Africa, the issue comes out of eggs and lives over the winter with feces. The next summer the new castiffes will reproduce at the Arctic and then move to Africa for the first time. If survived over the first year, a castiffe is expected to live 10-15 years. A female lays 50-100 eggs a year. Adult castiffes are prey of polar bears, young castiffes are predated by eg. worms. Anticamelus tibesticus Tibestian green camel is a species of phylum "Caesareveia". It resembles animal camels, but it has six smaller legs, is green and has 3 notably bigger humps. Females have two mouths, of which the other is in a place that a male animal camel would have a penis. (This made ancient Greeks think there are no female green camels. The camels live in genetically related groups. The groups consist of adults, who don't mate together, and their descendants. There are approximately 5 females per males. Males drink the water of the oases and travel around mating with females of other groups. When a female of his group is pregnant, the male brings her food at night, when no photosynthesis is possible. Females create sounds and breath by the upper mouth and nose, and drink water from an oasis with their 1-2 meters long lower mouth. They rise their lower mouth only when escaping predator (most often Saharan lion) or mating. If survived over the first year, Tibestian green camel is expected to live 20-40 years. Effect on humankind Agriculture People can't eat heliophiles directly, as they contain several chemicals that human digestive system isn't used to, and some heliophiles are even poisonous as meal. However, humans have profited of heliophiles in agriculture by other means. Cattle is able to eat feces of heliophiles, because of ruminating - it has been common since 6 000 BC to gather it for cattle. Heliophiles are also harmful to plants, if heliophiles come to fields crushing and shadowing the plants. Climate Because of polar species, such as northern castiffes, the polar glaciers look green in summer, rather than white. This makes the albedo decrease from 80-90% to 40-70%. Example: Greenland, which lies near the arctic ice cover, has an ice cover on 40% of its surface. Without the albedo effect of heliophiles, the glaciers would cover 90% of the surface, the July temperature of northern coast being 7 degrees cooler. Other The feces of Ulcarma ulcarma (an Atneorida species living in shallow water, especially Nile) is one of the oldest perfumes known. Category:Worlds